Je ne dirai rien
by just-one-dream
Summary: Le blond posa une main sur la joue du chapeau de paille, attirant son attention. "Y a un type qui me cherche Luffy. Il va essayer de te trouver pour avoir des informations sur moi." "Tu étais un ami d'Ace, et tu m'as sauvé la vie Marco. Je ne dirai rien."


**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que la vie est belle, que vous vous reposez bien, que vous êtes prêts pour reprendre les cours ou le travail. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement (aussi étrange soit-il aux yeux de certains). Présence d'un léger spoil, mais au fond, aucune information n'est donnée. Néanmoins, si vous tenez vraiment à ne rien savoir, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les scans jusqu'au chapitre 802.**

 **Pour le rating du chapitre, j'ai mis T. Quelques allusions mais rien de bien concret. J'écrirai un truc en M sur ce couple là un jour. Un jour…**

 **Bon, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Je vais essayer de donner un pot de vin à Maître Oda, mais c'est pas sûr qu'il accepte. Respectez-le et aimez-le. Il est notre maître à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **One Piece : Je ne dirai rien**

Luffy s'allongea sur son lit. Après deux ans, il retrouvait enfin sa cabine dans le Sunny. Il avait passé deux années dans une jungle austère qui ne demandait qu'à mettre fin à ses jours, mais il avait survécu et il revenait aujourd'hui plus fort. Il avait pu revoir tous ses Nakamas. Ils avaient tous compris son message et avaient passé deux années à s'entraîner. Ils étaient tous devenus plus forts. Plus puissants. Plus dévastateurs. Et après deux années d'entraînement solitaire, ils avaient, enfin, pu tous se retrouver.

Un soupir de contentement franchit les lèvres de Luffy alors qu'il se glissait sous les couvertures : Il avait de la chance d'avoir des Nakamas comme ceux qu'il avait. Prêts à l'impossible pour lui. Prêts à tout risquer, à tout perdre. Ils avaient misé sur lui, le gamin au chapeau de paille, et ils comptaient sur lui. Et Luffy feraient absolument tout pour ne pas les décevoir. Promesse de pirate.

Le pirate retira son chapeau et ferma les yeux. Comme à son habitude, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour quitter le royaume des éveillés et rejoindre celui des endormis. De la bave au coin des lèvres, une bulle sortant d'une de ses narines, un sourire de bienheureux collé sur le visage, Luffy aurait pu passer la nuit ainsi. Mais il avait fallu que la porte de sa cabine s'ouvre.

Pendant les deux années précédentes, il avait pris le réflexe de toujours garder son haki de l'observation activé. Ca aurait était con de se faire bouffer par un animal de l'île parce qu'il avait le sommeil trop lourd. Le bruit de la porte n'avait pas été très fort, il était presque inaudible en fait. Chose étrange quant on sait que les portes du navires, en bois, grincent énormément. Impossible que ce soit le vent, il était certain d'avoir bien fermé. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un. Et ses Nakamas frappaient toujours avant d'entrer.

Luffy se redressa vivement dans son lit et observa l'inconnu entrer et refermer derrière lui. Des courts cheveux blonds avec une coupe très étrange, lui donnant des airs d'ananas et un tatouage bleu sur le torse. Aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intrus.

« Marco. »

L'ancien premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, et le nouveau capitaine. Le phénix et le Seigneur des cieux de Shin Sekai. Un type qui avait essayé de sauver Ace durant la guerre au Sommet, qui l'avait protégé, même contre les amiraux. Et Luffy se souvenait parfaitement des larmes du blond alors qu'il regardait son père se faire tuer. Le phénix s'avança doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, vers le pirate, toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

« Comment vas-tu Luffy ? »

Le blond effleura du bout du pouce la cicatrice sous l'œil gauche de son interlocuteur. Sa main se dirigea ensuite vers la nuque de Luffy et il l'attira vers lui, le plaquant contre son torse brûlant.

« -Tout va bien. Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ?

-C'est ton second qui est à la vigie, et il dort sur ses deux oreilles. »

Ca craignait légèrement pour la sécurité du navire mais Luffy avait confiance en Zoro. S'il n'avait pas repéré Marco, c'était car celui-ci n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers eux. Si un danger approchait, Zoro se réveillerait. C'était ainsi. Marco embrassa doucement les cheveux du gamin qui laissait ses lèvres vagabonder sur le cou du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Luffy releva légèrement la tête, intrigué par la réponse que le phénix allait pouvoir lui donner. Mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire et de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, presque aérien avant que les mâchoires ne s'emboîtent plus violemment et que les langues ne se mettent à danser à un rythme enivrant. Le temps d'une étreinte, ils goûtaient à nouveau à la chaleur des lèvres de l'autre. Ce fut Marco qui dénoua leurs bouches.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

Aucune réponse de la part du chapeau de paille qui se contenta de replonger sur les lèvres attirantes du phénix. Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Luffy avec lui. Il le plaqua contre le matelas, tenant ses deux poignets d'une main alors que l'autre commençait à explorer le corps de celui que allait être son futur amant.

Les jambes de Luffy se refermèrent autour du corps musclé du blond. Joueur, le chapeau de paille mordu le cou du phénix jusqu'au sang, s'assurant de laisser une marque de son passage. Il entendit le rire de Marco résonner doucement alors que sa langue vagabondait aux alentours de sa clavicule. Il avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit.

Les premiers vêtements tombèrent au sol. Les mâchoires s'entrechoquaient à nouveau et les langues, avides de se retrouver à nouveau, dansaient et dansaient alors que les deux corps, claquant l'un contre l'autre, provoquaient des bruits indécents. Les deux amants se sourirent alors que les doigts de Marco trouvaient l'entrée du corps de Luffy.

Après s'être retrouvés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, la main du phénix dériva sur la joue du capitaine, attirant son attention.

« Y a un type qui me cherche Luffy, il va essayer de te trouver pour avoir des informations sur moi. »

Et qu'est-ce que ce type espérait bien obtenir ? Luffy ne savait que très peu de choses sur Marco, hormis le fait que ses compétences au lit étaient excellentes. Tout ce qu'il savait, en fait, c'était son nom, son physique, et certaines de ses attaques. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il possédait la carte de vie du Phénix. Marco lui avait donné au moment où Luffy était encore entrain de s'entraîner et que, Rayleigh absent, le blond passait par là pour lui faire goûter aux plaisirs de la chaire. Il ne s'en était pas séparait depuis.

« Tu étais un ami d'Ace et tu m'as sauvé la vie Marco. »

Luffy plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du phénix, s'assurant qu'il comprenne toute la portée que les prochains mots allaient avoir. Car c'était plus que des mots, plus qu'une simple phrase que le chapeau de paille s'apprêtait à dire. C'était une promesse dans l'ombre, une promesse d'honneur.

« Je ne dirai rien. »


End file.
